So Alone
by StarsMagic
Summary: Shipwreck on a deserted island, the Winx and Speacilist find them selves faced with things challanging their friendship, relationship, and sanity. They have never been so alone.
1. Shipwreaked

**Chapter 1: Shipwrecked**

_Flora's Point of View_

The small, cramped ship began to shake rapidly and violently, knocking me to the ground. The once bright white light that had filled the tiny space flickered and went out, leaving us in complete darkness. A suddenly and fast drop made my stomach fill up with air. I heard multiply blood curling screams and it took me a minute to realize that one of them was coming from my mouth.

I pulled my hand over my mouth and attempted to stand up but was unsuccessful. I glanced up to the digital monitor on the dash board on the ship. It was completely and totally blank. _Don't panic, don't panic. _I thought numbly to myself. The ship began to fall faster, spiraling to what I was sure was the end. I looked to Stella. Her eyes wide and full of fear as she clenched to bar above our heads, she was shaking violently. I looked down at my hand and realized I was too.

I reached my hand up to grab the cold, metal bar. I grasped onto it with a firm grip, wrapping my fingers around it. I slowly pulled myself to my feet, but I immediately fell to the floor, twisting my leg and hitting my head on something hard and cold. That was the last thing I remembered before darkness consumed me.

_Stella's Point of View_

I held onto the bar with one hand for support. I watched as Flora glanced at my fear and panic in her eyes. She stopped screaming and tried to pull herself up, but when the ship violently jerked and crashed, she slipped and fell back to the floor landing on her leg, which I knew for sure was broken and hitting her head on the sharp end of a chair. I cried out when I saw her eyes shutter close and red liquid ooze out of her head colouring her head. I looked around for any source of life. We had crashed. I knew that for sure. As calmly as I could, I called out to the others. There was no answer at first, and then a groggily voice came.

"Stella?" A voice that sounded like Layla called back. I sighed in relief.

"Is everyone else okay? Awake?" I asked biting my lip glancing at Flora. I began to get a clear view and as far as I could tell, everyone else was okay.

"Helia, Bloom, Brandon, Riven, Sky, Nabu, Timmy, and I are alright. What about you, Flora, Musa, and Tecna?" She asked and I glanced around. I could see Tecna and Musa moving around.

"We're all alright except for Flora I think." Tecna replied when I didn't. I could feel the panic when Tecna said that. We were still sitting in darkness. I calmly shined as much light energy as I could muster in the small ship. The moment I raised my arm I realized there was a sharp pain in the upper part. I grimaced and looked around. Bloom was coughing roughly while Sky was by her side cradling his wrist to his chest. Musa looked unharmed but extremely shook up. Riven was rubbing his head and had a pain looked on his face.. Layla was attempting to stand, but with the way she was standing there looked like there was something wrong with her ankle. Nabu looked okay and was helping Layla. Timmy was holding his broken glasses crawling over to the blank dashboard. Tecna was already at the dashboard looking slightly dizzy. Helia had crawled over to Flora, who was still unconscious. Her hair was bright red. Her leg still folded underneath her. I finally looked to Brandon, who, to my relief, was fine just slightly shaken.

_Layla's Point of View _

I hit the button that was suppose to open the doors of the ship and waited for them to open. When they didn't, I hit the button again with a little more force, but it still wouldn't budge. _Don't panic. _I repeated to myself but it was too late. I was already panicking. I rapidly pressed the button repeatedly. I felt Nabu's hand on my shoulder. I pressed it again. It felt as though time stood still, the doors refused to open. I banged on the doors with desperation but the door still did nothing.

"Do you think we could open the doors with a crow bar or something?" questioned Musa breaking the silence that had fallen upon us. I shrugged helplessly and slid to the floor in defeat. I decided there was no way out of this. I felt like I was going to cry. We all sat in silence for a while. I put my head on my knees and sighed. For a long time we simply sat like this. I began to feel as though the walls were beginning to close in on me. I knew I had to get out of this before I went insane. My breathing quickened and I once again pulled myself to my feet. Slowly I grabbed the crow bar and hooked into onto the door. I pulled with all my might. I managed to pry the doors slightly open.

"Come on you guys! Let's get out of here!" I cheered.

_Helia's Point of View_

I looked at Flora. She was bleeding heavily out of her head and her leg was broken. I looked down at her. I stroked her hair behind her and picked her up. I walked quickly to the doors Layla had managed to pry open. When I reached the door I was greeted by a blinding bright white light. When I could see, I realized we were on a beach surrounded by crystal blue water. I gently laid Flora down on the beach and turned to face the others. "Where are we?" I asked looking around.

"We on a desert island." Riven retorted with an eye roll. I shrugged it off though. All that was important was getting Flora help and getting off of this island.

"What should we do first?" Musa asked glancing nervously at Flora.

_I'll continue this if I get enough reviews! I hope you all like this! Please Review your opinion! _


	2. Taking It In

**Chapter 2: Taking It In**

_Flora's Point of View _

I blinked repeatedly until I was able to clearly see the scene in front of me. My friends were standing to the left of me. They were dirty and bloody but they were alright for the most part. I could feel a warm liquid on top of my head. I reached my hand up and pulled it away to find a dark red substance covering my hand. I gasped quietly and everyone's attention turned to me. I smiled sheepishly and Musa dropped to the ground at my side, hugging me tightly. When she pulled away I smiled tightly at her then looked at the others. "Where are we? What's going on?" I questioned, still puzzled over what was happening.

"We crashed Flora." Bloom said softly, as if realizing it for the first time. My eyes widened, even though I had expected as much. "I have no idea where we are. It looks like we're somewhere in the Gamra Islands though." she continued and my eyes got bigger.

The Gamra Islands was nearly a hundred miles from civilization. We were suppose to be gone for three weeks, three weeks. It was hard to convince Ms. Faragonda to allow us to leave for that long. No one was even going to no we were gone for at least three weeks. I didn't know if we could survive that long. "How's everyone feeling?" I asked after taking in the fact that everyone looked sick and hurt in one way or another.

"Tecna, Riven, and Nabu all have concussions as far as we can tell. Sky has a broken wrist. Stella and Bloom both seem to have broken arms or dislocated shoulders. Timmy's blind as a bat. Layla has a sprained ankle, Brandon, Helia, and I are alright though." Musa informed me. I gasped after hearing the long list of injures. "What about you Flora, how are you feeling?" Musa asked me.

That was the first time I noticed the sharp pain in my shin and a massive headache. "Okay I guess. My head and leg really hurt though." I said gritting my teeth. Layla nodded.

"I figured as much." She said, sounding sad. "When you slipped and fell, you hit your head pretty hard if the sharp edge of a chair and landed on you leg." Layla explained and suddenly I could see the entire scene playing out in my head. I sighed and sat up slightly more as the others sat so we made a circle.

"So now what?" I asked looking at each of my my friends, we all knew the answer though.

"Now, we survive for the next three weeks until someone realizes we're missing." Stella said simply and we all nodded in agreement.

_Stella's Point of View_

We had decided we would get the most done splitting into groups. Layla and Flora stayed at camp since they couldn't exactly walk around. They were trying to find some sort of potion that could at least partially heal us. Helia and Nabu were looking for herbs to help them. Tecna, Timmy, Bloom and Sky were off in search of food while Riven, Musa, Brandon and I were looking for something to make a shelter out of of somewhere.

We searched for what felt like hours and unreality was probably only about 20 minutes. "What about this?" I asked peering into a rather large, dark cave. Brandon peered in along with the others.

Riven nodded in approval and Musa smiled. "We could build a fire in here." Riven said, crossing his arms over is chest while Musa stepped inside the cave looking around. "We could also put palm leaves hanging down so that the rain wouldn't drench us." Riven said again, mostly talking to himself.

I must have looked distracted because Brandon walked over to where I was starring at nothing, hugging myself. He touched me gently on the arm. "You okay?" He asked quietly and gently. I tired to talk but I couldn't find my voice so I simply nodded. It was hard to take in. The fact that we could not see civilization for three weeks. Who knows what could happen in that time? We were the ones that protected the Magic Dimension. It was almost scary thinking about what could happen.

"Yea." I said forcing a smile that I hoped looked real. "Just tired. It's been a long day." I joked, although it wasn't exactly funny. I sighed and help the others gather wood and palm leaves. Musa and Riven gathered a good stack of firewood while Brandon and I gathered palm leaves.

"Do you think they'll figure out we're missing?" I asked while he held me up so I could reach the leaves. There was silence for a while until he set me down. "Don't worry Stella." he said soothingly. "They'll find us. I know they will." he said, but it almost sounded as though he was also trying to convince himself. I nodded but continued to look down.

We headed back to the cave in silence, walking slowly. I wasn't surprised that Musa and Riven had beaten us there. The boys began to hang the long, dark green palm leaves at the mouth of the cave while Musa and I made sleeping bags with vines and palm leaves, which was just as hard as it sounded. We worked quietly and swiftly. I casted an upward glance at the sky. Dark, grey angry storm clouds were gathering above us. I sighed heavily and got back to work.

"There!" I cheered quietly pushing the twelfth sleeping bag away. We had been working for well over an hour and we still had to build the fire pit and gather water. Riven had returned to camp about 20 minutes ago to inform the others the others that we had found a cave.

_Tecna's Point of View _

Finding food wasn't quite as easy as we had originally anticipated. Sure, we happened upon lots of berries but very little of it could identify as positively safe to eat. The rest of it we ha to throw out. We only had about three handfuls of berries and we realized we had no where to place the berries.

"You and Tecna should look for some food. Bloom and I will make something to put the berries in." Sky told Timmy. I could understand why. We were the only ones that could be sure the food wasn't poisoned. I nodded in agreement and we went our separate ways.

Timmy and I walked around in awkward silence for a while, gathering a few berries here and there. In about an hour we had gathered seven different types of berries, several oranges, Timmy had actually managed to catch a couple of fishes, and three huge jugs of water.

While we were walking back to camp, no one talked. For once, no one had anything to say. I mean, what was there to say? "Do you think we can survive for however long it takes them to fins us?" Bloom asked me with a nervous look plastered on her face. I looked at her trying to mask my doubts.

Technically speaking there was a much higher chance of us dying then of us somehow being found and rescued unharmed. However, there was absolutely no way I could tell Bloom this not with the look of hope in her eyes. "Of course we can. We're the Winx." I told her, hoping my face matched my tone.

She nodded and fell silent. We walked to the cave that Musa, Riven, Stella and Brandon had deemed as our shelter. We walked for what felt like hours until Sky stated the plainly obvious. "I think we're lost." I shot him an annoyed look.

"Maybe we should head back towards the coast; from there we can find the cave fairly easy I think." Timmy suggested. Bloom, Sky, and I nodded in agreement and we began walking back the other way.

"I swear. We have past that tree six times." Bloom complained after about twenty minutes. I raised an eyebrow at her exaggeration but I had to agree. Everything looked so familiar. I sighed and continued to walk but the sun was making it extremely difficult. At about mid after noon, I was about to give up. I was so hungry, tired, and thirsty. I sat down on a near by rock and the others followed me.

"How long have we been walking?" Sky asked, looking slightly delirious. Timmy shrugged.

**AN: I was going to try to write more for this chapter, but quite honestly I was way to busy and I figured I had kept you guys waiting too long. Thanks for all the feedback on this story, I really wasn't expecting that good of a responce! :) The more feed back I receive the fast I feel like I need to update! So please REVIEW! :) Expect the next chapter next weekend at the lastest. **


	3. Powerless

**Chapter 3: Powerless**

_Layla's Point of View_

"Okay you guys, stand back." I commanded with an outstretched arm, shoving the others behind me. I raised my hand and waited for the dark seaweed green liquid to begin to boil. It, however, did not. I shook my head, trying to clear it so I could concentrate but I suddenly felt dizzy. My eyelids closed and my body became dead weight as it fell to the ground. Strangely enough, I was still perfectly aware of my environment. Nabu caught me and gently laid me on the ground, shaking my shoulders slightly.

"Layla." He called but his voice distant. "Layla, wake up." He called again shaking me slightly harder. I felt another person kneel next to me.

"Layla?" The voice belonged to Flora, it sounded so full of concern and worry. I wanted to answer her but couldn't find my voice. "Layla, sweetie, you need to wake up. Please." She pleaded, her voice breaking at the end of the sentence. I could tell she was being pulled away from my side, most likely by Helia. Nabu also stood up.

"Maybe if we can get the potion to boil we can heal her." Musa mused. I could hear the concern in her voice. I wanted so badly to tell them I was fine.

"One problem. Who's going to boil it? Bloom's not back yet and no one else can boil it." Riven sighed.

"Stella what about you?" Helia asked and suddenly I felt my strength slowly, but surly, coming back. My eyelids stretched open. I was apparently lying on my side and the others were clustered in the front of the cave, evidently, they had no idea I had opened my eyes because they continued to talk.

"That wouldn't work." Stella said sadly shaking her head. "There are too many clouds in the sky. In fact it looks like its going to rain."

I sat up onto my knees and laughed slightly. "Its cool guys, I'm okay now." I said slightly shakily. The others rushed to my sighed.

"Are you okay?" Nabu asked worriedly. I smiled and nodded trying to ignore the intense pain in my head.

"What happened?" Stella asked slightly in awe. I shrugged, deep in thought. What _had _happened? It had something to do with our powers I was pretty sure.

"Guys, I think we're _powerless_." I said shakily and right as I did lightning and thunder struck.

**With the Others . . . **

_Tecna's Point of View_

I heard the thunder before I saw the lightning. "Guys, we really need to fins shelter." I said but my voice got drowned in the wind. The rain started pouring down and I couldn't see farther than three feet in front of my face.

"Guys?" I screamed trying to be heard over the wind. It was too late. We were separated.

I looked around for any signs of life but it was useless. I could tell the storm that was coming, a bad one.

I knew that the only way to protect myself was to use my powers to put a protective barrier around myself. "Winx Enchantix!" I shouted before my world went black.

I was strangely still aware of my surroundings; I could still hear the wind blowing and the rain beating down on my skin. However, I could not bring myself to open my eyes. I thought hard. The only thing that could have triggered my fainting is the fact that I tried to use my powers.

There was only one place that could have possible been able to take away our Winx. It was the Mortisula Triangle. The three islands were deadly, eventually killing people who stayed on it too long. It wouldn't matter if we could survive for three weeks, the island would have killed us.

I broke through the darkness and opened my eyes to discover the storm had stopped. How long had I been lying there? And where are the others?

I stood up, slightly wobbly with a pounding pain in my head. I then remembered something I had read in a book about the Mortisula Triangle, if a fairy or witch attempts to use their powers, it speeds up the amount of time they had to live. I sighed; I had no idea where I was at. I had no way to warn the others. I started to walk to the closest cave.

It was a small cave only a few inches above my head and barley enough room for two people. As I sat down, my thoughts turned to Stella, Flora, Musa, and Layla. I wondered if any of them had used their powers.

I prayed that they hadn't. If they had, the others would most likely explored the reason why she passed out when she used her powers.

I sighed, pulling my legs to my chest and resting my head on my knees. I felt so . . . _alone._

**AN: Finally, a chapter! :D Poll results will be posted tomorrow on my profile so don't forget to check it out. I am sorry about the poll and the long wait. :( Anyways, please REVIEW! :) I know this chapter is shorter than most but I was busy and this was all I had time for. :) Hope to update soon ~ Stars Magic**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Seprated

**AN: I redid chapter three so please read that one before you read this one. :) Thanks! ~ StarsMagic**

**Chapter 4: Separated**

_Musa's Point of View_

"You guys," I stated worriedly, I was leaning up against the east cave wall with Stella, Brandon, and Riven. Flora, Helia, Layla, and Nabu were across from us. We were all famished. "The others should have been back by now." I said fanning myself with the neck of my shirt. It had gone from being windy, wet, and cold, to unforgivably hot and dry.

"I think two of us should go for water and another two go and look for the others." Riven panted, his eyes were burning.

"I'll go for water." I offered, standing up, swaying slightly. Stella also stood. Her lips were cracked and her skin was dry. I rejoiced in the fact she didn't have a mirror.

"I'll go with Musa. I sick of looking at these stupid cave walls." Stella volunteered pulling her long blonde hair into a long ponytail. I smiled and nodded.

"I'll go look for the others." Riven stated in a monotone voice. He stood up, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'll go too." Layla offered standing up with a brief moment of pain flickering across her face. Nabu looked spectacle at her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea with your sprained ankle and headache?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine!" She snapped, "But if I have to be stuck in this cave for one more minute I won't be." She exaggerated slightly. I sighed; there was no getting through to Layla when she acted stubborn like this.

"Fine, the groups are me and Stella, and Riven and Layla." I said tiredly heading for the mouth of the cave.

"Be safe." Flora whispered loud enough for us all to hear. I turned around and nodded before exiting the cave into the blazing heat.

Outside was _much _worst then inside the cave. I was almost tempted to just turn around and forget it. I decided against it, we really needed water.

**With Tecna**

_Tecna's Point of View_

I opened my eyes expecting to be in my bed or at least in _a _bed. Unfortunately, I woke up to cold reality. I was lying curdled up on my side facing the front of the cave. I sighed, standing up to brush myself off. Almost immediately the horrible pain in my head from yesterday increased. I tried to swallow it back but it was almost impossible.

Suddenly I felt a burning in my throat. I knew this wasn't one of the affects of the Mortisula Triangle. It took me awhile to realize I was thirst, in fact, I was probably dehydrated and dropping fast.

I liked my lips, even though it was probably a stupid decision. They were dry, cracked, and split. I sighed standing up and I immediately felt a shot of pain run up my body. I looked outside the mouth of the cave. I had to put my hand over my eyes so I could see over the sun.

It was so immensely hot and dry, that it was hard to believe it rained yesterday. Another effect of the Mortisula Triangle, the weather changes so fast, bodies can never adjust to the climate. It was also another reason the islands were so deadly.

I felt the ground slightly tremble. That was not a good sign. It was most likely a sign of an earthquake coming.

**With Timmy and Sky**

_Timmy's Point of View_

I sighed exhausted. We had been walking all night and most of the morning trying to find the girls. It was no use though. They were no where to be found. I looked to Sky, who still had a look of determination in his eyes. I prayed it would go away.

During the storm last night, we had lost Tecna. I was worried about her but I also knew she could care for herself. Also during the night, after the storm, Bloom mysteriously disappeared. Sky went ballistic. I tried my best to calm him down but to no avail.

"Sky, we've been walking for hours in the sun, dehydrated and there'd no sign of either of them. We need to take a break, rest." I said calmly and logically, as I sat under a large tree with provided shade.

Sky turned on me. "Don't you care that Tecna's out there?" He questioned me madly. I scowled.

"Of course I do!" I practically yelled before calming my self down. "But we're of no help to them if we're tired, dehydrated and _dead_." I told him, my voice dipping in venom at the end. I had no idea why I was being so snappy but I couldn't help it.

**AN: Hope you guys liked it! I am still open to ideas, although I did a little bit of foreshadowing what would happen :) Anyway please REVIEW! **

**~ StarsMagic**


	5. Rumble

_**Lala and Arey**__Thanks for reviewing! :)_

_**Princess Flora66 **Thanks for reviewing! :)_

_**Florawr **Thanks for reviewing and actually the groups are . . . Tecna, Musa & Stella, Sky & Timmy, Bloom, Layla & Riven (Odd pair right?) and Brandon & Helia & Nabu & Flora. :)_

**Chapter 5: Rumble**

_Flora's Point of View_

I was leaning up against the wall, resting. My throat was burning and even the smallest movement made my body feel as though it was being run over by a truck. I had no idea why my energy was depleting so rapidly.

My eyes flew open as the Earth began to shake. I heard a rumbling sound and then, out of no where, rocks came crashing down, almost crushing Brandon and I. I scrambled to move out of the way, raising my arms over my face in the process. I backed up until my back was pressed firmly against the east cave wall beside Brandon. As Helia and Nabu tried to reach out to us, the rocks became a barrier. When the earth stopped shaking and I recovered from my shock, I looked at my environment. I could no longer see Helia or Nabu. I looked to my left and found a coughing and wheezing Brandon.

"Hey," I asked him, sliding over to him, "are you okay?" He nodded and managed to stop coughing.

"What about you?" He asked me concernedly. I smiled and nodded before heading over the rock wall that block us from the outside.

"Helia?" I called, my voice echoing and bouncing of the cave walls. There was no answer. "Helia?" I called once more. I heard a muffled but sure sound of Helia's voice trying to say something to me.

"Brandon, what are we suppose to do? We're separated and I can't hear Helia!" I cried panicked, already the lack of oxygen was getting to me. I was going hysterical. Brandon walked calmly over to me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Flora calm down, getting upset isn't going to help either of our situations." Brandon told me. The rationally part of my mind told me to listen to him. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I just needed to relax. Relax.

_Brandon's Point of View_

Once I had Flora calm down, I went back to the wall to see if I could communicate with Nabu or Helia. "Nabu? Helia? Can either of you guys hear me?" I called out rather loudly then pressed my ear against the wall, straining to hear their voices.

_"Brandon? We can barely hear you are you and Flora okay?" _A voice that sounded like it belonged to Helia asked.

"Yeah, we're both fine. What about you and Nabu?" I asked, almost fearing the answer.

_"We're both fine, for the most part. Nabu's a little freak out. Do you guys see a way out by any chance?" _Helia asked, his voice rising with hope at the end. I looked around for probably the first time. It was almost pitch black in the cave, the only light streaming through the rock wall.

"No." I sighed disappointed. "What about you guys?" I called and waited for an answer.

_"No I don't think so – Wait! I think I found the mouth of the cave, but it's blocked by a bunch of rocks." _Helia cursed. I sighed. What else could happen?

"Brandon, come here!" Flora called to me, breaking me out of my trance. I followed the sound of her voice. When I arrived to wear she was standing, I tried to follow her graze even though the dim light. "Look, there's a faint light at the end of this tunnel. I bet it leads to a way out." She said, her voice ringing with excitement.

I looked spectacle at her. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea." I told her honestly. She smiled reassuringly.

"It's better then sitting here in this cave isn't it?" She asked, and I had to admit, she had a point.

"Fine." I agreed, mostly because I was really in no mood to argue, and followed her down the dark, damp, tunnel to who knows where.

**With Tecna**

_Tecna's Point of View_

I had felt to ground shake, but didn't think much of it, that is, until it shook again. I ran out of my small cave and almost immediately spotted a mountain. Or at least what I had originally assumed was a mountain. Now the truth dawned on me. It was a volcano, and the only reason we would be having earthquakes was if it was going to erupt.

**With Bloom**

_No One's Point of View_

Bloom woke up dazed and confused, also chained to a wall. She shook her head, trying to clear it of confusion. Where was she?

**With Sky and Timmy**

_Sky's Point of View_

"Timmy! Help!" I called out to my friend who was standing but three feet away from me looking pale and worried. I felt my feet sink in further. "Timmy!" I called again, but he made no move to help me. I was now up to me knees. Then it dawned on me. I have fought evil wizards, witches, and warlocks and I was going to **die **by quicksand?

**With Layla and Riven**

_Layla's Point of View_

I have no idea why I even came. Riven was being more of a jerk then usually and the others were no where in sight. I sighed, sitting down on a rock, I felt dazed and dizzy.

**With Stella and Musa**

_No One's Point of View_

"Stella shut up!" Musa growled at the blonde who continued to go on and on of how they were going to die. The blonde, however, refused to stop. "Stella so help me," Musa threatened turning around and losing her footing.

"Musa!" Stella screamed, catching her friends hand right before she plunged to her death, after all, she was hanging over a hill.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed that! Please REVIEW and tell me which group you would like to see more of in the next chapter! Thanks! ~ StarsMagic**


	6. Into the Light

_**Cutie Angle Child At Heart **Thanks for reviewing, I love Musa and Riven too :)_

_**Winx4Life **Thanks! And don't worry; this is a friendship FanFiction :)_

_**Natty B **Thanks, and don't sweat it if you don't review for ever chapter, it's cool :)_

_**Princess Flora66 **Thank you for reviewing! And thanks for voting and reviewing so much!_

_**LaLa and Arey **Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Anonymous **Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Floralove2 **Okay, I'll try to update faster :)_

_**Florawr **Thanks, and please don't feel inclined to write a huge, long paragraph. :) Just reviewing is enough. _

**Chapter 6: Into the Light **

_Flora's Point of View _

I walked in front of Brandon feeling my way down damp dark cave walls. We were going down a narrow tunnel, towards the light that I had seen earlier, but the farther down we got, the more I wondered if this was the right choice. I couldn't see the light anymore, I couldn't see anything anymore. I sighed and came to a sudden halt making Brandon run into me. "I have no idea where we are going." I admit but Brandon doesn't seem to surprised. As we continued down the dark cave hallway, I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching us.

"Flora we should turn around." Brandon said and even through the dark I could see him coming to a stop and shaking his head. I pouted visibly. We had come so far and him wanted to turn around and go back. I knew we needed help and this could possible be the only way. He began to walk back and it wasn't until he was almost of my view that he realized I wasn't following him.

"Flora." He complained turning back to me. "Come on, we need to get out of here." He told me, grabbing my arm and practically pulling me in the opposite direction. I struggled with him until he released me.

"Brandon, we both know this may be the only to get out and get help." I argued, the only though in my mind was Helia. Brandon looked at me before huffing and gesturing for me to lead the way. I smile and stepped in front of him. I began to feel my way back down the dark and desolate cave until I could almost touch the light.

"Flora, I'm really getting a bad feeling about this." He told me and stopped moving forward. I bit my lower lip. I was getting the same uneasy feeling in my stomach, something, was telling me we should stop and turn back. I shook the feeling and gestured for him to follow me as I stepped into the blinding white light.

What I saw next, completely and utterly confused me. I stepped forward, out of the cave and came face to face with a small village. There were children laughing, playing in the streets, adults hard at work, but somehow they still looked happy and animals and nature surrounded us. I was at peace.

"Brandon, isn't this amazing?" I asked, but when I turned around, Brandon was no where in sight.

_Brandon's Point of View_

"Flora I'm really getting a bad feeling about this." I told her and planted my feet in place, not moving anymore. She bit her lower lip and looked conflicted, at first I thought she was going to agree with me, but instead, she gestured for me to follow her. She was the first to step into the light. Just as I was about to follow her, she fell out of the light and landed on the ground with a loud crash.

As I recovered from my shock, I pulled her out of the light and to the wall of the cave. Thanks to the bright light that was only five feet away from us, I could see her face. There was a faint smile on her lips yet, sweat covered her forehead. I carefully place my hand on it then pulled it back in shock, she was burning up.

**With Bloom**

_No One's Point of View_

Bloom lazily opened her eyes and shook her head, trying to clear it of all her confusion. She soon realized that she was unable to move. Her head swung to on side, looking for the reason, _why _she was unable to move and discovered her hand was bounded to the wall be a thick chain.

_What's going on? Where am I? Where are the others? _Bloom asked herself, she opened her mouth to call for help but no sound came out. She swallowed and began to breathe deeply, trying to come herself. She calmed herself down and took a careful look at her surroundings.

Both of her hands were bounded to a rough, hard wall by black chains, which Bloom assumed were anti-magic. Her feet, on the other hand, hung free. She was at least four feet off the ground. Around the circular prison were bits of a thick, dark, red liquid. Bloom then looked up. She was greeted by a bright blinding light. It took her a while to realize she was starring at the sky.

Blooms mind, for whatever reason, was working slow today, it took her exactly four minutes and fifty-three second to realize she was trapped in an active volcano.

_Bloom's Point of View_

I was trapped in a volcano? It made absolutely no sense! I tried my hardest to recall how I got here but all I received were blurry pictures. I remembered the horrible storm, and losing Tecna, and then I remember a hard hit on the head. After that, however, everything is black.

I sighed and looked around for a way out of this thing. I didn't want to be here when it erupted. I spotted a small ledge that might be able to hold me. I began to swing my legs back and forth attempting to land on the ledge. I managed to get one foot on before loosing my balance and slipping back down. I winced as the hard cold chains held me in place by my wrist.

I quickly repositioned myself and pulled myself up so I was holding on to the chains this time. I reattempted to land on the ledge and managed to firmly land with both feet. I relaxed and tried to pull my hands out of the shackles. I tugged them out surprisingly easy. It occurred to me that it shouldn't have been that easy but I shrugged the uneasy feeling off and tried to find a way to climb out of the cave.

**With Stella and Musa**

_Stella's Point of View_

"Musa! Hold on!" I cried trying to pull her up with all my might. I felt her hand slipping out of my grip since both of our hands were sweating horribly. I gasped and quickly reached over to grab her other wrist.

"Stella." She whispered, tears threatening to fall from her dark eyes. "Stella, either you let go or we both go over." She said as tears soaked her face. I felt her grip loosen, which only made my grip tighten.

"Musa, please don't give up." I begged. It was meant to come out as a strong voice but instead came out as a weak whimper. Musa looked at me sadly.

"You know all those times I called you an annoying Blonde?" She asked me and I nodded, tears now falling from my eyes. "It's not true. At all. You're an amazing person and deserve to live." She told me and now I was openly sobbing.

"Stella, you have to let go." She told me sadly but firmly. I shook my head as my eyes widened.

"Please Musa, you can't die this way. This _isn't _your fate." I told her, begging her practically. My words went unheard. She completely released her grip on my hand she slipped right through my grip. Falling slowly. To her death.

_No One's Point of View_

Stella scrambled away from the edge of the cliff, slowly curling up into a tight ball, rocking back and forth. She sobbed loudly, her chest going up and down quickly. Musa's words rang through out her head.

_"Stella shut up!"_

_ "Stella, so help me -"_

"_You're an amazing person, you deserve to live."_

_ "You have to let me go."_

"Musa!" Stella cried out in desperation and sobbed harder then before.

**AN: Sorry for being a week late in updating. That last part was sad right? :( I was almost crying while writing it. Anyway, please REVIEW! And also answer the poll on my profile! :) Thanks! ~ StarsMagic**


	7. Hello

_**AngleCutie ChildAtHeart **Thanks for Reviewing and don't worry, that's not the end of Musa :)_

_**Florawr **Thanks for reviewing and also for giving me a lot of feed back :) I love reading your reviews. Don't worry I'll explain the whole 'light situation' really soon, for now, however, I'm leaving you in the dark :) No pun intended. _

_**Princess Flora 66 **Thanks for reviewing, sorry I kind of stuff a whole lot of drama into one chapter :)_

_**MEANWITCH **Thanks for reviewing, and I usually like to keep my chapters at about 1,000 words, it keeps them wanting more :) _

_**Lala And Arey **Thanks for understanding :) And I would do the POV but I think it looks more 'professional' with the Point Of View :) _

_**Floralove2 **:) I probably should update faster but I take a long time to write a chapter. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Eve ivy **:) Thank you so much for reviewing and thanks I really try hard for my chapters_

_**RainFlowers **Wow Autumn, I won't answer your text so you review my story ;) I'm sorry your bored and stuff but I don't know what you expect me to do, I'm visiting my family. So, when I get home we can go to that new movie on campus. :) _

**Chapter 7: Hello**

_Layla's Point of View _

"Layla, hurry up." Riven said, crossing his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes. "Girls are so weak; it's not that hard to continue walking." He muttered s if I wouldn't to be able to hear him.

"You know what Riven; you are the most selfish, sexist, idiotic jerk I've ever meet! I have no idea what Musa even sees in you!" I yelled at him, finally blowing up. We were stranded on an island, tired, hungry, and hurt and he was the same inconsiderate jerk. I was fuming.

I was so mad, that I almost didn't see the blur of blonde that practically flew past me. "Stella?" I asked grabbing her arm, forcing her to stay still. She was sobbing tremendously, her shoulders shaking and chest heaving. "Stella, what's wrong?" I asked her concerned. She looked at me finally. Her face was unbelievably red and puffy and a look of guilt was spread all over her face.

"Sh-She's dead!" She cried loudly, I could barely make out what she was saying. Then it dawned on my. The blood drained from my face and I felt a sudden and shocking cold feeling run down my back. _Where was Musa? _

"Stella," I said calmly, trying not to panic. "Stella, where's Musa?" I asked. Stella took on look at me and I immediately knew. Musa was dead.

"Oh my god." I gasped quietly, pulling away from Stella, covering my mouth in an attempt to hold in the sobbing. I looked to Riven. He was pale and looked as though he was in a state of shock. "Riven?" I asked shakily, waving my hand in front of his face. He made no response that he heard or saw me.

**With Flora and Brandon**

_Flora's Point of View_

"Brandon?" I called out in question. I looked around the village in confusion. Where was Brandon? We had entered the light together. At least I thought we had.

Then, a girl, about fifteen, approached me. She had elbow length light brown hair with was in a form of perfect ringlets. She had large, almond shaped, purple eyes. They were almost haunting in a way, they were hallow. She was about five foot two. She was wearing a dark purple gown that reached the floor. It was long sleeved and made her look rather elegant and royal.

"Why did you come through the light?" She wined, her eyes looking concerned and sad. I shrugged my shoulders, unsure of what to say.

"I was stuck in the cave, I thought the light was a way out, and it is!" I explained, she looked at me sympathetically.

"No," She told me dreadfully, "it's a way in." I looked confused at her. A way in? Into what? "We have to get you out of here before _he _sees you." She whispered, looking around carefully.

"Out of where? What's going on?" I asked shaking my head. She glanced at me, her eyes more frightening then ever before.

"You're in the Shadow World."

"The Shadow World? What's that?" I asked while following the girl down a long darkened path. She turned to me. "Who are you?" I asked confused, my head spinning.

"My name is Emberis; I'm part of the royal family of the Spirit World." She told me, and I took a step back, I had heard of a lot of worlds and realms, but the Shadow World and Spirit World were new.

"I'm Flora, how did I get here?" I asked looking around nervously, instead of the peaceful village I was once at I was now on a dark path to who knows where.

Emberis sighed and turned to me. "The Shadow World and the Spirit World are known to few, and those in the other worlds don't speak of us for a reason. We are Shadows or Spirits. I am a Spirit, and it is dangerous for you to be in this village. It's dangerous for me to. You see, Shadows and Spirits have never gotten along; we all have the ability to 'take over' the other worlds because we can posses and create bodies. Shadows wanted to use that ability to take over your world and many others, Spirits, however, didn't. A war broke out and well, now we are all trapped here and very few have the ability to control bodies anymore. Spirits never die. Neither do Shadows. We are stuck here with them and no one can seem to find peace. You separated from your body when you stepped into that light. You're lucky I was there preparing for a meeting with the Shadows, otherwise, your body would have been taken over and you a servant."

I looked puzzled at her, trying to take in everything she had just said. "How old are you?" I asked her, she seemed so mature.

"Fifteen, and I will stay fifteen forever." Her tone was regretful. I sighed and looked past her to see a man, about twenty five, approaching us, I could tell immediately this man was a Shadow.

**AN 1: This chapter was slightly based on the song 'Hello' by Evanescence :) I love her. Another thing, I am officially having a contest, review with your best idea and if I decided to use it in, So Alone, you get to be the first one to read Chapter 8! So Review please! Another thing, I would just like to thank everyone for giving me such positive feedback on this story. :) I almost have a hundred reviews! :) The last thing is that I put up a poll on my profile and so far no one has voted :( This, unfortunately means, no Chapter 8 until I have at least seven votes. Sorry guys. Also Sorry this is a very long Author's Note. I am on a charter bus to the beach with my school. I have been on this bus since Tuesday, so I am extremely bored. :) This is why you get a quicker update! Yay! :) Anyway, please REVIEW!**

**AN 2: For those of you who were wondering, I am a fifteen year old exchange student in Australia. I am currently in the United States with my school, and I was born in the US. I just thought I'd say that incase my friends comment confused you. :) **

**AN 3: I wanted to know if you like Emberis, she is my character, and was NOT made for the Winx Club. :) Another thing, who do you want to see in the next chapter the most?**

**Bloom: Volcano**

**Sky & Timmy: Sky's in quicksand**

**Tecna: Alone, hurt and the only one who knows what's going on**

**Stella & Layla & Riven: Musa's Death**

**Brandon: Figuring out what happened with Flora**

**Nabu & Helia: Trapped in a cave**

**Musa: . . . :)**

**Flora: Emberis, Spirit World, Shadow World, and mysterious man ;)**

**AN 4: I have decided to start writing 'Writer's Tips' Hope you like them :)**

**Writer's Tip # 1: Summary: You want your story to sound professional, so, you should always use proper grammar, spelling, capitation, and punctuation in it. Believe it or not, readers really do pay attention to it. Another thing about the summary is do not put things like _'horrible at summaries' 'better story inside' _or_ 'please read' _I don't know about you but I've never read a summary of a book with something like that. Make your summaries something that makes that reader stop and wonder what's going on. :) Hope this helped! ~ StarsMagic **


	8. Mind and Soul

_**FloraxHelia4ever**__Thanks! I try hard when writing this story! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Eve ivy **Thanks! I'm glad you like Emberis and the Shadows and Spirits, I was afraid people wouldn't :) Thanks for reviewing! Also thanks for telling me which characters you'd like to see from :) _

_**Theresa Fan **There's more to come of how and why she got there, but for now, I wanted to focus on getting her out. Thanks for reviewing! _

_**Vampire **I do too, I'm sorry she's not in this Chapter but it was already pretty long and I wanted that drama to build :)_

_**Floralove2 **Thanks for reviewing, and don't worry she's not dead yet. :)_

_**Florawr **Thanks :) I'm glad you like the Spirits and Shadows thing, I've been working on it since sixth grade :) thanks for reviewing!_

_**Lala and Arey **Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot :)_

_**Michel95 **Well, you got Flora, but don't worry the others (Musa, Stella, Riven, and Layla) will be back soon :)_

_**Liney **Bloom and Flora :) I have like no idea what to do with Helia and Nabu so they might be stuck in the cave for a while :) _

_**Winxclubhd **I would have done Tecna but I have a special part for her next chapter Thanks for reviewing! :) _

_**Natty B. **Thanks and sorry I didn't do any of the characters you requested; they all have a big part next chapter, except for Brandon. :) _

_**Septapphirix **Thanks for reviewing and don't worry they'll be in the next chapter :) _

**Chapter 8: Soul and Mind**

_Flora's Point of View_

As the man drew closer, I felt Emberis tense up. "Emberis," I whispered, "Who is he?" She looked at me with the same hallow eyes as she had when she first met me.

"It's the Shadow King." She told me in a monotone voice. I looked at her worriedly. She straight her posture and held her head high with a look of determination in her eyes. I stood there, unsure of what to do. By the time the 'Shadow King' had reached us, I realized he wasn't alone. He had six large men beside him, but he was the tallest and scariest of them all.

"Princess Emberis, how nice it is to see you in the Shadow World." The Shadow King said menacingly with an evil smile plastered on his face. His eyes, however, frightened me the most; they were so evil and dark.

"Actually I was on my way back to the Spirit World." Emberis said curtly, attempting to step around the King and his men, their steps mirrored ours, making it impossible to get around them. She glared at him with such hatred I couldn't help but be taken back.

"Without introducing me to your friend? I don't think so." He said still smiling his deceitful smile. Emberis's jaw set. She looked at me with a pleading look almost saying, 'Follow my lead.'

"This is Flora, my friend from the Spirit World." She lied with ease. The King checked me over, clicking his tongue and shaking his head before turning back the Emberis.

"She has too much life for a Spirit." He told her then grabbed her arm tightly, pulling her towards himself. I gasped, not quite expecting the sudden change in behavior. His face went from a fake nice and innocent to an evil scowl.

Emberis, on the other hand, was surprisingly calm. "By touching me, you are in violation of your peace agreement. Release me." I could also tell the change in her face. She now carried a certain arrogance, hatred and confidence I had yet to see.

The King glared at her for a minute before pushing her back to me. She brushed herself off and smiled slightly.

"We'll meet again. Until the Princess." The King said, now fuming backing away to the shadows until he disappeared into them. Emberis waited until he was out of sight before sighing and loosing her mask.

"That was close, I was really hoping we could avoid going through the Spirit World's Kingdom village but it is clear now we can't." She sighed and turned heading straight towards a yellowish light that was close.

"Emberis, if that village was part of the Shadow World, and this is the Shadow World, why was that village so . . . bright?" I asked confused, images of the small but wonderful village flashing through my mind.

Emberis sighed and looked at me sadly. "That was the village of lost souls. They are confused and think they are in heaven or some form of a perfect afterlife. Instead, they are stuck in this hell hole of a world. They are completely blind." She informed me with a sigh, turning immensely sour at the end.

We reached the village quicker then I thought we would. I was surprised when I reached it. It was a dull, lifeless, village. The people in it seem to just go through the motions, not really bothering to actually enjoy what they were doing.

"Emberis!" A girl from behind us called and I saw Emberis roll her eyes slightly. "Where have you been? Jazzel and Raluo are so mad! I actually had to take Pouca out of the room. The kingdom -"

"Kanish, calm down, it's okay. I'm back now." Emberis told the girl, calming her down. The girl was slightly taller then Emberis, but shorter than me, with short dark brown curly hair with large deep brown eyes.

"Flora, this is Kanish, my advisor and friend. Kanish this is Flora." Emberis introduced us, I smiled at her but she looked at me as though I wasn't supposed to be here.

I could hear Kanish whispering and asking things about me the entire way to the castle but I did my best to ignore it, it helped that Emberis told her to shush every time. "So Emberis," I asked, trying to start conversation. "Do you have any family?" I hadn't thought much of the question until I saw her tense up.

"No." She answered, keeping her back to me. Kanish looked sympathetically at me.

"Emberis doesn't like to talk about her family. Her older sister, Lavendra, disappeared while taking control of a body. Her parents, well, we have no idea what happened to them. That's why I freaked out when I didn't know where she went, especially without protection. She's the last remaining air to the Spirit World's Throne, if she was to disappear, the Shadows would take over us all." Kanish whispered to me quietly. My heart bled for this poor girl.

When we reached the castle, she turned to me and whispered, "Don't let _anyone _know we were in the Shadow World." I nodded as we enter a large marble room. I jumped back in surprise when I saw two wolves lunge towards Emberis and I.

"Emberis!" The largest midnight black wolf roared, yet Emberis stood unaffected. "Where have you been? We have had knights and soldiers looking everywhere for you! So don't you dare lie and tell me that you were in the Spirit World, I know you weren't! How could you be so irresponsible? You should know better Emberis!" The mighty wolf raged, ripping through the thing nearest to him. The small, but still large, pure white wolf walked by the large black wolf.

"Honey," she warned her voice calm and soothing, but showed amazing signs of leadership. "Calm yourself. Emberis, dear, I am very disappointed in you. I expected more." The way she said it wasn't mean and didn't have any anger in her voice, but it frightened me more then the black wolf had. Emberis looked down slightly shameful. The two large wolfs walked past me and to the other room. They almost reminded me of Ying and Yang.

**With Sky and Timmy**

_No One's Point of View_

Timmy stood still, shocked, watching his friend sink waist deep into swirling sand.

"Timmy!" Sky screamed reaching out; trying to grab anything he could to pull himself out. "Timmy!" He screamed once more, desperate for help, now up to his elbows.

Something finally snapped for Timmy and he came back to reality. "Sky!" He shouted and grabbed the nearest vine, throwing it towards Sky, who was now up to his neck in quicksand. Sky somehow managed to pull his arms from the fast swirling cream colored sand and held on to the vine tightly. He seemed out of it.

It wasn't until then that Timmy realized he would have to pull someone who was two times his sizes out of a fast vortex of sand. Timmy pulled as hard as he could on the vine and managed to get Sky out so his shoulders were slightly exposed. Timmy sighed; this was going to take forever. He tugged once more but couldn't lift his blonde haired friend up and higher. He pulled once more but couldn't do it. It was impossible.

_It's all in your mind Timmy, you can do this. _Timmy shook the thoughts of inability and the sound of Tecna's voice from his head and thought logically. He needed someway to lift Sky up.

He looked around the outer edges of the some pool of sand looking for a sturdy tree. He spotted on, on the opposite side. Timmy cursed underneath his breath; he now had to find a way to get to the other side. He turned around to find a small tree that might hold his weight. Timmy looked hesitantly at the small, dying, oak tree and swallowed his fear. He placed the green vine in his mouth and prepared himself to climb the tree. As he wrapped his arms around the tree, he couldn't help but hearing Flora's voice. _Believe in the trees Timmy and they will believe in you. _

"I believe in you tree." Timmy mumbled through the vine in his mouth. He managed to climb to the top of the tree fairly easy; it was getting to the next one that was going to be hard. Riven's voice suddenly rang through out his head. _Dude, just pull the rope around this tree, if it can with stand your weight, it can probably stand Sky's. _

Timmy stopped in his tracks for a moment. What Riven's voice was saying made sense, but what Timmy was worried about was the fact he was _hearing _his friends voices. Timmy had read in multiply books that this might be the first step towards a mentally break down. Timmy shook his head once more; he couldn't think like that, he had to remain positive.

Timmy made sure the vine was swung over the strongest branch before he dropped to the ground. He pulled as hard as he could and miraculously, somehow, managed to pull Sky all the way out. Sky crawled towards Timmy, coughing heavily, and collapsed next to him.

**With Bloom**

_Bloom's Point of View_

I managed to claw my way up the wall of the cave, making it to the top. I pulled myself up to the ledge before a mysterious gas blow up in my face. Chocking and gagging, I fell back into the volcano. I looked up and saw nothing but black clouds, which made no sense if the sky was clear as day a minute ago.

I quickly pulled my shirt over my mouth and nose because the gas that had originally sprayed in my face was now slowly but surly leaking into the volcano. I began to make my way back to the top on it; I was determined not to be inside the volcano when it erupted. My power may have be the dragon fire, but I seriously doubted even I could with stand heat and molten lava.

By the time I had finally made it to the top, I felt exhausted and as though I was going to pass out. _Stay focused Bloom! _Stella's voice rang through my head. I shook the weird feeling I had and began started to try to make my way safely and slowly down the long wall of the volcano.

_This is taking too long; it could erupt at any minute! _Musa's voice now told me. I once again shook it; I was beginning to question my sanity.

While I didn't really want to listen to the voices in my head, they were right. I braced myself before allowing my body to roll down the hard wall of the volcano.

I eventually did reach the ground, fairly unharmed. _Now you have to find the rest of us. _A chorus of familiar voices sang in my head. I knew I should but curiosity got the best of me. I wanted to know who put me in that volcano and what purpose it served. Was it just to get rid of me?

_Listen to Nature, it will guide you. _ Flora told me. I did as the voice said to, and placed my hand on every other tree. I eventually found myself at the mouth of a river. I dipped my hand greedily into the river, cupping as much water as possible and pressing it to my mouth. I hadn't known how thirsty I was until now.

When I had finished, I jumped over the thin river and tried to stick the landing. I failed and landed rather roughly on my side, I cried out in pain. I attempted to stand, but found my hip protesting in pain. Suddenly I realized how tired I was. I closed my eyes after hearing the same chorus of voice call my name. _Bloom._

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter ^^ I made it TWO THOSAND WORDS (five pages) because you guys made the reviews all the way to 104 reviews :) Which I GREATLY appreciate! :) Anyway, summary of this chapter . . . **

**Timmy and Bloom are going CRAZY. **

**Flora meets the Shadow King and the Spirits of the Spirit World. _(Sorry this was so long, I won't focus of Emberis next Chapter promise :))_**

**Sky gets out of the quicksand. **

**Chapter 9: Set it Free **

**Musa's in this Chapter ^^**

**Writing Tip # 2: Title: The title is the part of a story that draws the reader in. You want to take time in selecting a Title. Don't always go with an obvious choice. For example, a story about being kidnapped, don't call it kidnapped, in stead you can call it something like 'With You' suggesting that the person that was kidnapped wants to be with someone OR that being with the kidnapper is unbearable. **

_**(If ANYONE reads these tips, please tell me and I will continue them, if not then I see no reason why I should.)**_


	9. Set it Free

** Chapter 9: Set it Free **

**Rocky 25, Southern Gurl, Lala and Arey, winxclubfan1999, winxclubhd, eveivy, wcmmppflfgg, Florawr **_Thank You so much to everyone that reviews, it means so much to me, it really inspires me to write, so KEEP ON REVIEWING! :)_

_Tecna's Point of View_

My heart beat faster as I raced to the edge of the steep cliff. I skidded to a stop, trying to stop myself from falling. I peeked over the edge and my worst fear was confirmed, Musa was at the bottom.

_What do I do?_

_Think Tecna!_

_Is she alive?_

_How are you going to get down there?_

Thoughts soared through my mind as I slowly began to lower myself to the ground. I was so distracted that my hand slipped leaving me practically dangling from the face of the cliff. I pulled myself together and took a deep breath. I looked around at my surroundings. It wasn't until then that I realized that the cliff curved in and I was going to free fall in about twenty feet.

I knew it was too late for me to climb back to the top of the cliff, and besides, I couldn't, _wouldn't, _leave Musa injured down there. I closed my eyes and continued to climb down further until I felt the ground firmly under my feet. I sighed in relief than raced as fast as I could to Musa. I kneeled down next to her and felt a single tear escape my eye. Her left leg was twisted beneath her and her face was pale. Her lips were pale blue and her skin was icy cold. Scariest of all was her head, which was a bright red color. My eyes brimmed with tears as I searched frantically for something, anything, to stop the bleeding from her head wound. I knew from reading multiply books on medicine and injures that head wound bleed a great deal and my biggest worry was that Musa was going to bleed out.

I could feel tears pouring from my eyes as I searched for leaves. My vision was getting blurry and I could feel my heart pounding as I raced against the clock to save Musa's life. As my head began to spin and I began to breathe in quick short periods, I knew immediately I was going into shock. I focused on calming myself down, knowing that if I passed out I would be of no use to Musa.

_Musa's Point of View_

Cold. It was the only thing I felt besides numbness. It really was a bone-chilling cold, like something I've never felt before. I had lost grip of reality about twenty minutes ago and now, I was just recalling the event. It was as if the event was edged into my mind. As soon as Stella released my hand I braced myself for the pain. It didn't come at first though. All that came was that feeling of flying, the feeling of being free. It was as if all the events that had happened to us in the past week had disappeared. Gone. Poof. Forever. When I first hit the ground, I felt an agonizing, torturing, miserable pain. Something I had never experienced before. All those years of defeating the Villains who wished to take over the world, it was strange, none of them caused me pain quite like this.

It was emotionally draining pain too. It was like the entire world had been lifted off my shoulders only to be thrown back on top of me. It was like I was suddenly hit with all of my life's troubles, worries, and fears. Reality got a grip of me again and I felt pain shoot though my body. The slightest twitch cause unbearable pain, each more horrifying then the past. A bone crushing weight sat on my chest, pushing on my bruised, possible broken, ribcage. I opened my mouth to cry out in pain but discovered my voice was gone too.

As I sunk back into darkness, thankful to lose reality for it was too painful to hold on too. I heard a faint voice calling for me, begging for me to return to the harsh world. The voice was so familiar, so warm, so loving, so worried. I yearned to call out to it, beg it to set me free.

I couldn't be set free, free from all this pain and misery, not until that soft voice in the distance set me free. I broke through the deep and dark water I had been willingly sinking into, to beg for a quick end, so I can be free.

_Tecna's Point of View_

Musa had come back once, it was brief, but it gave me all the hope I needed. I called out for her to return to me once more. I repeatedly called until I could call no more and finally, to my greatest relief, Musa's eyes weakly fluttered open and I starred into her dark pained eyes.

"You have to . . . You have to set me free." She gasped between cries of pain and deep breaths. "Please." She begged, turning to face me, "Please let me go. Set me free." My eyes overflowed with fresh tears. They streamed down my face, mocking me.

"I can't." I whispered, "Please Musa, don't leave me." I begged her. I reached down, grabbing her hand and squeezing it harder that I thought I could. My friend, my best friend, was asking me to let her die in peace. Although it seemed the only human thing to do, I could bring myself to do it. I was selfish. I didn't want my friend to leave me. I didn't want to set her free.

"Please Tecna. Let me die . . . in peace." She asked weakly, her eyes fluttering shut, her breathing becoming weaker.

"Musa, you are my best friend. The funniest, strongest, most amazing person I've ever met. I'll set you free." I whispered and held her hand until it dropped. I crawled up next to Musa's cold dead body and silently cried myself to sleep.

**AN: Isn't this chapter sad? :'( I almost cried while writing it. Anyways, PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE LONG WAIT! I was in America visiting my family. :) Yay! I'm back home :) Well, technically I'm back at school, but I consider it my home. :) Although quite a bit happened when I was gone. Since I know quite a few people read this story, _please, _help my friend BlackHeartRising in her story _Forward and Back Again_. She needs more characters. Please help her out. Thanks! Next on the agenda, I will be updating a lot during next week, hopefully at least, but I need you guys to be forgiving for the week after that ^^ I will be extremely busy that week. Anyway, as always, REVIEW! :)**

**Writers Tip # 3: Updating: (Yes I know I shouldn't be one to talk, but this is one tip I don't follow. Doesn't mean it's not a good tip!) You should write at least half the story before you post it so you can set a specific Updating Day. This Updating day shouldn't be more than one week apart. (Okay, call me a hypocrite if you want -_-)**


	10. Your Fault

**Fang-delight **_Well, I'm glad I made you feel something at least. I know how sad it is that Musa died :( It was extremely hard to decide on who was going to die (SPOLIER ALERT: She's not the only one.) and I am glad that you will continue reading. :) You don't know how much it means to me that I made you feel something. I think that's what all writers strive for. Thanks :) _

**Rocky25 **_Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot to me :)_

**Michel95 **_Thanks for reviewing and I know it is sad :( That's part of the reason that this is rated 'T' and 'Tragedy' is one of the categories. Don't worry, you'll be hearing from Musa again, but not in the way you think you would be. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! _

**SouthernGurl **_I don't know why I decided she would be the first one gone . . . but for whatever reason, she was. I love Musa. Anyway, :) Thanks for reviewing! And don't worry its not last time you hear from Musa. _

**BearyBeach **_I know she didn't deserve to die :( But no one really does. I'm glad you noticed Tecna, I really wanted to show their relationship :) Thanks for reviewing! _

**RainFlowers **_Thanks for reviewing :) And I believe you know the answer to that question. :) _

**Chapter 10: Your Fault**

_Layla's Point of View_

I forced myself to stand up, I was done crying. Done mourning over the death of one of my closest friends. I just wanted this day, this ordeal, to be over. I was more determined now then ever to get off this island.

What had it been, four days? Two? A week? I had lost track. I walked for awhile, occasionally tripping over my own feet. Stella and Riven had run off somewhere shortly after the news of . . . Musa.

Musa. She was gone, forever. It was entirely my fault to. I knew from the moment that I tried to use my powers we weren't stuck on an ordinary island. And now . . . Musa was dead. Who knows? Tecna, Bloom, Sky, Timmy, Flora, Stella, Riven, Helia, Brandon, and possibly even Nabu could be gone too. Musa, one of my best friends, one of my sisters, was dead. Gone.

I began thinking back to the crashing. Whose fault was it? Who was to blame for all this madness? I racked my memory, trying to remember what had happened _before _we crashed.

_"Timmy!" Sky shouted at the meek looking boy driving the small ship. They had originally planned to take a large Red Fountain ship but when something came up, they were stuck with a small cargo ship. "You're going the wrong way! I'm telling you we were supposed to turn left five minutes ago!" _

_ "Would you just let him drive?" Tecna asked coming to Timmy's defense. They had been in the ship for over six hours. Everyone was getting on each others nerves. A large argument had broken out between Sky, Tecna, and Bloom. Poor Timmy was just trying to keep the ship going strait. The three clustered around the pilot's seat. _

_ "Guys!" Nabu shouted out, sounding extremely annoyed. "Why don't we all just shut up and let Timmy drive!" Suddenly, the three way argument turned into a four way. I sighed, turning my attention away from them and out towards my window. We were still about four hours away from our hotel. _

_ The view wasn't bad. It reminded me of flying. Actually, it reminded me of flying a little too much. I had never been a huge fan of heights. Neither had Stella. I turned away as a knot twisted in my stomach. _

_ Flora, who was once asleep, was now awake and trying to calm everyone down in a soothing voice. "It's okay guys. Let's just all calm down and relax. I know it's been a long ride and everyone's tired, but arguing isn't going to help."_

_ For a while after Flora had ended the argument, everything was quiet. I would like to say that we were getting along, but Sky was still glaring at Timmy, Tecna was still glaring at Sky, Bloom was glaring at Tecna and Timmy was sweating and struggling to keep his eyes on the sky. Nabu was rolling his eyes at the whole thing. What a perfect vacation . . . ._

My thoughts came to an abrupt stop when I landed flat on my face. I grimaced, flipping over so I was on my back. I observed my swollen ankle and sighed. It didn't look good . . .

**With Flora . . . **

_Flora's Point of View_

I followed Emberis out of the oversized castle and through the village. I noticed citizens looking at us with something that looked like hatred. "Emberis," I whispered, taking a step closer to her. "Why are all these people . . . starring at us?" She ignored me and continued walking quickly. Gradually, a large body of grey water came into perspective. "Emberis?" I asked once more.

"We're going to meet the lost souls." She told me in a business like manner.

"Lost Souls?" I questioned confused.

Emberis turned on me sharply. "There is much you do not understand Flora. Lost souls are those who have died but were not meant to be taken yet."

I simply nodded and watched as an incoming grey ship sailed closer. It docked itself and people began to file out. They were all mainly between the ages of five and twenty. Each one Emberis greeted by name. When she come to the last one, my eyes widened.

"Welcome to the Spirit World, - "

"Musa." I breathed.

**AN: I know, I know, it took me FOREVER to update. I'm sorry :( Didn't mean for it to take that long, I've just been busy. Anyway, THERE WAS A BOMB THREAT AT MY SCHOOL YESTERDAY, and let me tell you, it was NOT fun. I felt like I was going to D-I-E. Literally. We were outside for four hours then they loaded us onto buses, which took like three hours, because the school was determined unsafe. Anyway, REVIEW! PLEASE! I want at least 12 reviews. Why twelve? Because that's how many I got on chapter 8. Thanks guys, I appreciate it. ~ StarsMagic**


	11. Gone

**Southern Gurl**_Haha, lots of drama huh? :) You'll just have to keep reading to find the answers to those questions. _

**Fang-Delight **_That's coming up next chapter, and thanks :)_

**Bearybeach **_Thanks! Flora's not dead, don't worry :o I can't believe you had a school shooting, that SUCKS. A lot worse than a bomb threat. _

**Ensia **_It's slightly complicated how Flora got to the Spirit World, she not dead, but she can't exactly return to her body whenever she wants._

**Michelle Loves Choclate 95 **_Thanks, I'm glad you like this story :) _

**FloraLove2 **_Thanks for Reviewing :)_

**Eve Ivy **_Thank You, it makes me feel so good whenever people really like my stories :)_

**Robyn-Take-That **_Thanks :) Helia and Nabu will be in the next chapter, there was so much going on, I don't even know what to do with them. _

**Chapter 11: Gone**

_Flora's Point of View_

"Musa?" I stuttered. My eyes widened as I took in the site of my best friend, _dead _best friend. Musa looked almost like she did every day except for one thing. Her eyes. They were dark and hallow much like Emberis' eyes, they truly did look lost.

She at me, surprise coloring her face. "Flora?" She gasped, trying to see around the sea of people between us.

"Musa!" I yelled happily, beginning to make my way through the masses of people. While I shoved my way through the crowd of lost souls, a thought dawned on me. Musa had _died. _

I inhaled sharply, my vision suddenly slurring. I stepped back, attempting to stop myself from passing out. I let out a faint cry before falling to the ground. I shook my head as if it would help clear it of my clouded and depressing thoughts. I felt a firm grip on my arm. I looked up to find Musa and Emberis starring down at me worriedly.

**. . . **

Musa and I sat in a large guest room in the palace. It was a dark blue room that almost calmed my nerves. I continuously fidgeted as the growing awkward silence grew unbearable. "Flora." I looked up at the sound of my name. Musa was staring at me, worry filling her large dark eyes. I sighed, looking anywhere but at her. "Flora." Her voice rang out again, still colored in concern. "I know I'm dead." She whispered softly. "I just want to know one thing." I managed to pull my eyes from the window I had been staring out of because of the tone of her voice. It was with such agony and pain I had to look at her.

Musa's dark eyes pierced strait through me. "Flora, how'd you die?" She finally asked after a moment of silence. I gasped silently. Her eyes were so serious; I almost felt relief when I answered.

"I'm not dead." I whimpered and a flicker of confusion set off in Musa's eyes. "I'm here by mistake, I'm just separated from my body." I explained carefully, watching as a look of relief flowed onto Musa's face.

I suddenly found myself in the embrace of my best friend. "Thank God." She whispered in my ear, her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. I returned her embrace with hesitation.

"But Musa," I mumbled, "you are." She pulled away from me with a look of sympathy and sorrow, I could only guess what me face looked like. No doubt it probably showed signs of horror, depression and defeat.

"Flora," She started slowly and I recognized her tone, it was the same tone that she used when she had done something wrong or she was sorry. "I _chose _to be dead." I could feel the blood rush to the surface of my cheeks. Now I knew that betrayal and shock was plainly painted on my face.

"Bu- Bu- But why?" I managed to stutter out. My friend was suicidal? What _happened _when I was gone? "Musa?" I asked, my breath quickening, "What happened when you were gone?"

Musa looked at me sadly. "I just couldn't hold on." She admitted, shame twisting through her voice. "It was too painful." She sighed, tears over flowing from her eyes and her voice cracking. "Tec- Tecna tried to pull me away from the edge but, I just wanted to be free." She told me, turning away so I wouldn't see her cry.

I shook my head, rubbing my temples. I covered my entire face with my hands, trying to understand. Musa managed to dry her tears before I had. She took hold of my hand as I looked up and gave me an encouraging squeeze.

"So what exactly happened?" I asked when I was finally able to speak without pause. Musa looked at me, raising her eyebrows as if asking if I really wanted to know. I nodded, and she sighed, releasing my hand and sliding back into her original position.

"Stella and I were arguing." She started slowly.

"So nothing out of the ordinary?" I asked jokingly when she didn't continue.

I managed to get a smile out of her as she spoke slowly, working hard to make her words precise. "Well, we were arguing really close to the edge of a cliff. And, well, I just didn't see the edge. . . I slipped but managed to grab the ledge. Stella grabbed my other arm and . . . we just kind of stayed in that position for hours on end. She was going to die Flora." Musa cried out, turning to me for the first time since she had started her monologue, "She was going to die if I hadn't told her to let go."

We turned away from each other. I don't think that she could bare to look at me because she was ashamed. I couldn't help it, I felt _anger. _I felt angry that she let go, and angry that Stella had let go. I felt angry that Musa had died, I felt angry that we had even gone on the stupid vacation.

For the first time in my entire life, rage took over completely. Blinded by anger, I knocked down the closest thing to me, a small bedside lamp.

I shook my head, breathing deeply and heavily, surprised by my own actions. Why had I reacted this way? I sighed, sliding to the floor, tears pouring down my face. I felt my soul swell up in hurt; I wanted to tell Musa that I felt so much pain too. That I wanted to be set free too.

**AN: My computer was fried: P like completely and totally FRIED. All my work and stuff, GONE. I might not be updating for a while, sorry, I had to type this up on my phone, hook it up the school computer (which I could get in HUGE trouble for) and now I have to update this ASAP before my teacher figures this out. Anyway, Thanks to those of you who reviewed :) Please review again, I would really like ten reviews again! Anyway . . . Next up we FINALLY get to see Riven, Brandon, and Nabu and Helia. NOTE: It's going to be a sad chapter . . . **


	12. Pity

**WinxClubFan1999 **_Yeah, so far, so good. It would be absolutely HORRIBLE if I got caught. I mean HORRIBLE. My school is way too strict about things like this, and since I'm a foreign exchange student. . . _

**NaturePower **_Thanks for reviewing, glad you like it:) _

**BearyBeach **_Yeah, it's not the best way to write a story but . . . anyway, thanks :) _

**Foreverflora16 **_This is the soonest I can update, hope it's soon enough :)_

**Michelle Loves Chocolate **_I know it's not always fun . . . I just have to get all these Tradgeic Chapters out of the way, especially since I just killed one of the main characters. Anyway, Chapter 13 won't be sad, it will be funny actually. :)_

**Fang-Delight **_Thanks :) Yeah, Musa is pretty much an emotional wreck right now. . . Don't worry it will get better._

**Ensia **_Thanks :) And sorry for any confusion. I lost my entire project that's due tomorrow so I'm mentally freaking out._

**NoooName **_Thanks :)_

**WinxCritic **_Thanks for pointing that out, I'll try to be better about it._

**Chapter 12: Pity**

_Riven's Point of View_

I kicked the small rock in front of me, sending it flying to who knows where. I was doing everything I could to distract myself from . . . Musa.

Musa. Her name continuously whispered itself in my mind. I groaned, aggravated. I just wanted to forget her. I wanted her to be gone from my memory forever. I tried to tell myself every horrible thing I could think of about Musa. But none of them were horrible. They were all beautiful, because Musa was beautiful.

The way she laughed, the way every time she talked, or sang, her voice filled my ears and seemed to invade my soul. I know I was young, and I know she might just be a first love, but she is so much more then that at this moment. The way she always seemed to light up a room when she walked in, the way she always seemed to make even the worst situations seem better. The worst part of the whole thing was the fact I wasn't even there. I wasn't there to tell her I loved her. I wasn't there to save her. The one time she needed me . . .

I banged my head as hard as I could on the nearest tree, drawing blood. At that moment, however, I could care less. Suddenly, instead of sorrow I felt anger. How dare she leave me! How dare she be so selfish as to leave us all on the damn island. I was being selfish, and I knew it, but I didn't care. The person I love was gone, forever.

I wasn't the person to usually have a pity party, but I just couldn't help it. I thought back to the last few seconds we shared together before we separated for God knows what reason.

_"Musa," I whispered slowly, pulling her hands in between us, feeling how cold they were. "We need to hide some food and water away for just us, in case something happens." She looked at me, horrified, _

_ "Riven!" She practically yelled but then lowered her voice. "Those are our friends in there! How dare you be so selfish that you don't want to share if it helps your survival." She scolded me, pulling her hands away._

_ Anger boiled up inside of me. I was trying to help her, to help us both. Why couldn't she see that? "I'm just trying to do what's best for us!" I yelled back, not caring who heard us. I admit it was a quick start to a fight, but I had always been short tempered, so had she. _

_ "By killing our friends?" She asked incredulously. I made no move to deny the accusation. "You're a jerk." She snarled walking away from me. _

_ "Musa." I called after her, but she was already out of ear-shot. _

My eyes filled with water as the memory faded away. The last thing she had said to me was that I was a jerk. It was because of me that we even split up in the first place.

I cursed loudly as I stormed away from the tree that I had hit my head on. I continued to walk until I came to the edge of a cliff.

It was the cliff Musa fell from, I was sure of it. I looked down at the long drop; it was at least a sixty foot drop. _Jump._ A small voice echoed inside my head. _Jump, you know you want to. _The voice commented again. _Come on Riven, you know it' your only way out. _The small voice grew strong, laughing loudly at my indecision. _If you jump, _the voice continued, _you'll see Musa again. _I looked down the cliff again, considering what the voice was saying. _I know you miss her. You love her. You can be with her again if you just jump. _My foot took a step close to the edge as the voice rang out again. _That's right, good job Riven. Just a few more steps and you'll be free of all this pain. _I began to sway back and forth, feeling delirious.

_**Don't Jump. **_An angelic voice yelled through my head. Two more steps and I would be dead. With Musa. Like I should be. _Jump Riven, think of Musa. __**Yes Riven, think of Musa, what would she think if you jump? If you take your own life? **_The argument went on; making every step I took hard and painful. I staggered, moving back and forth with no purpose. _Just Jump Riven! You're worthless! No one else but Musa will every want you! Are you going to let the woman who loved you die alone? __**Musa wouldn't want you to die Riven! Musa loves you, she wants you to live. **_

"Shut up!" My own voice finally rang out, and the voiced inside my head died down. _It's your fault Musa's dead. _The chant started off slowly but grew louder, angrier and strong as time progressed. _Your friends will never want to be friends with you again. _The chorus of voice told me, giggling slightly. Then they continued with the chant.

_Musa's dead and it's all your fault. _It is my fault.

_Musa's dead and it's all your fault. _I could have saved her.

_Musa's dead and it's all your fault. _She could be alive right now.

_Musa's dead and it's all your fault. _I should have stayed with her.

_Musa's dead and it's all your fault. _Been there when she needed me.

_Musa's dead and it's all your fault. _Musa's dead.

_Musa's dead and it's all your fault. _And I killed her.

"Musa!" I called out, as if she would answer me. My voice echoed for a minute before returning back to me. I took another step towards the cliff before dropping to my knees in defeat. "I'm sorry." I whispered softly.

**AN: I was going to put Helia and Nabu and Brandon in this one, but I decided against it because I was pressed for time AND I was satisfied with this chapter the way it is. Anyway, please REVIEW :) I want to have 150 Reviews by next chapter. (which means ten reviews) Seriously guys, I typed this up on my PHONE. It takes two seconds to review. Also, please pray for me in hope that I don't get kicked out of my boarding school and sent back to America for this. See you guys soon! Hopefully . . . ~ StarsMagic**

**PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 13**

_Nabu's Point of View_

I groaned annoyed as Helia called out again, attempting to talk to Flora and Brandon. "Flora? Brandon? Can either of you hear me? Hello?" Helia yelled for what felt like the hundredth time that hour.

"Helia." I exhaled sharply as Helia turned to me. "If they didn't answer five minutes ago, they're not going to answer now." Helia glared at me but didn't peruse any further. I sighed in relief, I had such a bad headache it wasn't even funny.

"Okay this is ridiculous!" Helia yelled after a moment of silence, I scoffed.

"What's ridiculous is the fact that you, the quiet poetic pacifist, won't shut up." I mumbled my words barely above a whisper. If Helia heard me, he didn't acknowledge me.

"Where are the others? Flora and Brandon haven't answered us for hours, for all we know they could be dead, and the oxygen running thin in here." Helia commented and I rolled my eyes.

"I have a suggestion," I told him, clearing my voice, "why don't we be quiet so we don't use as much air?"


End file.
